


A Good Plan

by growleytria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growleytria/pseuds/growleytria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel interrupts Dean's TV time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I've just joined up here and bringing my work over from ff.net. Open to requests and prompts so please hit me up if you want something!

Gabriel plopped down on the couch next to Dean. "So, what are we watching? I'm a bit behind on Dr Sexy so no spoilers!"

Dean stared at him in shock. "Dude, you're supposed to be dead."

Gabriel grinned at the hunter. "People coming back from the dead, isn't that like a regular Monday for you?"

"Today isn't Monday."

"Well, that explains why you're so surprised. Really, Deano, you need to learn to be more flexible. I can help you out with that." He winked at the other man and turned back to the TV.

Dean sat back and tried to process the sudden reappearance of the supposedly dead archangel. He had a point though, the Winchesters and the people around them were killed and resurrected so often they should really be earning some kind of frequent dier points. Hmm, wonder what kind of rewards you could get for that.

"I'm pretty sure you can't redeem them for prizes, Deano." Gabriel grinned. "You really should talk to your undertaker though. Maybe you can purchase coffins in bulk and get a discount. Or at least a handle on the inside so you can just open it when you inevitably come back to life, should save you wrecking a few more."

"Did you just read my mind?" Dean stared at Gabriel incredulously. "I didn't know you guys could do that."

"Well, I can. Not too sure about Cas. Try picturing having sex while he's around. If he goes bright red or jumps you, odds are he can read your mind as well. Not that there's much to read. I mean: your brother, cars, food and hunting, is that all that matters to you?"

"You forgot sex." Dean responded drily.

"Ah yes, how could I forget that. So tell me Deano. Is it still all about the chicks or have your tastes matured a bit since the last time I saw you?" Dean blushed bright red and stared straight ahead at the screen, avoid eye contact with the archangel beside him. "I see...they have changed, haven't they? So, a certain celestial being caught your eye or is it just men in general that you've developed an appreciation for?"

Dean took a deep breath before replying. "I suppose you could say that its definitely all about a certain celestial being."

"I knew it. You wanna jump my little brother." Gabriel let out a laugh that seemed somewhat forced. "I guess it was just a matter of time for you two."

"I never said it was Cas that I appreciate. Well, I do appreciate him, just not in that way, I mean, he's like a brother to me, you know? I guess you do know, he is your brother after all, you probably don't appreciate him that way either, it'd be pretty messed up if you d..."

Deans rambling was cut off by a certain archangel jumping into his lap and pressing his lips firmly against Deans.

"That's better. The talking was beginning to get on my nerves." Gabriel smirked at Dean.

"You gonna do that every time you think I talk too much?" Dean eyed Gabriel challengingly.

"Can't deny it works, Deano."

"Guess I'm gonna start talking a lot more." Dean grinned at the archangel.

"Sounds like a plan." Gabriel grinned, leaning in for another kiss. "A very, very good plan."


End file.
